Królewna Śnieżka
by VirginiaTin
Summary: It's songfick. Wejdz i zobacz.


_Title: Snow White Queen_

_Author: Virginia6Tin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or "Snow White Queen" by EVANESCENCE._

_Stoplight lock the door_

_don't look back_

_undress in the dark_

_and hide from you_

_all of you..._

_You'll never know the way _

_your words have haunted me_

_I can't believe _

_you'd ask these things of me_

_You don't know me_

_never and ever_

Sara wrocila do domu po kolejnej zmianie. Nie miala ochoty wracac, jednak w lab nie bylo nic do zrobienia, zadnej sprawy do rozwiazania, nawet papierkowej roboty. Wiec teraz jest tu, nie poszla z reszta do baru, nie mogla, gdyby dowiedzial sie o tym Jacob... Byli razem od 2 lat, od 3 m-cy mieszkali razem. Na poczatku bylo cudownie, az do pewnego ranka dwa dni temu.

_Flashback_

_"Co tak dlugo" warknal Jacob. Sara pierwszy raz slyszala taki ton w jego glosie. Byli razem prawie 2 lata, jednak nigdy wczesniej nie byl, az tak zirytowany. Lecz Sara nie przejela sie tym za bardzo; zwalila to na swoje spoznienie, a dokladniej nie pojawienie sie na kolacji, na ktora byli umowieni, musiala zostac w pracy i Jack czekal na nia 45 minut. _

_"Musialam zostac w pracy dluzej" odpowiedziala Sara._

_"Tak bardzo bylas zajeta, ze nie mialas czasu zadzwonic lub wyslac SMS-a, ze sie spoznisz; a nie przepraszam, ty sie nie spoznilas, ty po prostu nie przyszlas. Sedzialem w tej restauracji jak glupek prze prawie godzine czekajac na ciebie!!!" prawie wykrzyczal Ethan._

_"Przepraszam bardzo!" tym razem krzyknela Sara, ktora zaczely irytowac zarzuty Jacoba."Ja nie robie Ci takiej awantury o to, ze ty sie spozniasz. Czyzbys zapomnial juz, jak w walentynki czekalam na Ciebie przez 2 godziny, a ty nie przyszles. Nie pojawiles sie takze na nastepny dzien. I wszystko to zwaliles na prace. Ty takze nie zadzwoniles!!! Wiec z laski swojej przestan sie czepiac!" chwile po tym jak padly jej ostatnie slowa poczula silne uderzenie w twarz. Zamurowalo ja. Nigdy jeszcze jej nie uderzyl. _

_"Jak smiesz" odezwala sie po kilku minutach ciszy zakrywajac dlonia bolaca czesc twarzy._

_"A to dobre jak smiem." Jacob rozesmial jej sie w twarz. "Po prostu moge, zasluzylas sobie na to."_

_Sara nic nie powiedziala, obrocila sie na piecie i poszla do lazienki._

_Jak on smial! Niech zrobi to jeszcze raz, a pozaluje tego. A teraz dopoki mnie nie przeprosi, bede go ignorowac. postanowila, przygladajac sie swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. No tak, fantastycznie, zostanie mi siniak pod okiem, juz zaczyna robic sie fioletowy... Jej mysli przerwalo pukanie do drzwi. "Moge wejsc?" zapytal Jacob znanym jej dobrze lagodnym glosem._

_Sara nic nie odpowiedziala, wiec uznal to za zgode. _

_"Przepraszam, nie powinienem" powiedzial i dotknal jej ramienia. A druga reka delikatnie dotknal policzka, w ktory kilka minut temu uderzyl ta sama dlonia. Gdy Sara nadal milczala, przysunal ja lekko do siebie i objal. "Przepraszam, wybaczysz mi?"_

_Sara jedynie kiwnela glowa._

_"Kocham sie moja Krolewno Sniezko"_

_End of Flashback_

Krolewna Sniezka pomyslala z ironia Sara. Jacob nazywal ja tak od ich pierwszego spotkania. Przez jej dlugie, ciemne wlosy, blada cere oraz czerwone usta, przypominala mu wlasnie te postac z bajki. "Krolewna, gdyby chociaz traktowal mnie jak krolewne, ale nie on musi pokazac, kto tu rzadzi! O nie, nie zniose tego dluzej, nie zamierzam zyc jak moja matka. Gdy tylko cos znajde musze sie stad wyniesc; i to jak najszybciej! pomyslala Sara i cicho weszla do sypialni. Nie zamierzala go obudzic, skonczylo by sie to kolejna awantura i podbitym okiem. Miala juz tego dosc.

_Wake up in a dream_

_frozen fear _

_All your hands on me_

_I can't scream_

_I can't escape_

_The twisted way _

_you think of me_

_I feel you in my dreams_

_and I don't sleep_

Sara spala zaledwie od kilku godzin gdy poczula na sobie jego rece, stajace sie coraz bardziej nachalne. Bylo oczywiste, ze ma ochote na sex. Sara nie miala, z kilku powodow. Po pierwsze czula odraze do tego czlowieka, a po drugie byla zmeczona i wyczerpana. Przez sen powiedzila tylko kilka slow. "Daj mi spokoj jestem zmeczona" mowiac przewrocila sie na drugi bok. Ale i to nie powstrzymalo Jackoba. "Nie bylo Cie wieczorem jak kladlem sie do lozka. Jestes teraz. Zaraz musze isc do pracy. Jak wroce to Ciebie znowu nie bedzie. Musisz mnie zaspokajac!

_**TBC...**_


End file.
